Just a Dream
by LilacWalker
Summary: Vash has to endure something he NEVER though he'd have to endure... Lily's death. warning, human names used, slightly graphic


He didn't know how it had happened but all he knew was the feeling her blood soaking into his clothes as he held her with shaking arms. Her normally smooth skin was tarnished with deep cuts, a large hole situated directly next to her heart. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were scrunched shut from the pain of all of her injuries. "Lily... Lily please, hang on." He whispered, his voice strained as tears burned his eyes like liquid fire. "B-b-b-big b-b-bru-ude-er." She wheezed out and he just stared at her, the tears just spilling from his eyes like rain. "I-i-im s-s-s-so-or-rry." She wheezed out. "I-i-ill m-m-miss y-y-you." she said and reached a hand up, trying to grab onto something and Vash grabbed her smaller hand in his, feeling how cold she was through his glove. "Lily please...Please don't go! You're all I've got!" He pleaded/begged, wanting nothing more than to be the one dying. He'd rather be helpless and in pain then see her suffer like this.

'God **PLEASE** don't let this be happening, **ANYHITN**G but Lily.' He prayed in his head, hugging his dear, darling, sister to him as his shoulders shook. He felt her weakly, oh god she was growing weaker by the second!, try to pat his head and try and assure him everything was all right. 'Damnit stop it! You're NOT okay and we both know it!' He screamed in his head but he couldn't for the words. "I-i f-f-feel c-c-cold-d b-b-brud-der." Lily whispered out and Vash's head shot up, watching as her eyes started to close. "Lily... Lily no... Lily! Lily stay with me!" He begged/screamed but Lily just gave one more smile before the light, that...sweet and innocent light that only she could hold, faded from her eyes bit by bit. "I-i-i l-love you b-big b-b-brud-der." She whispered before the light finally faded, her hand that was cupping his cheek falling limp at her side. Vash just stared, everything in him screaming while going silent at once. "L-lily?" No answer. "Lily...lily answer me... Come...come on Lily please... **PLEASE**! Open your eyes! Lily? ... .. **LILY! LILY NO, OH GOD NO! DAMNIT OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!**" He shouted but there was no response. He felt something inside of him snap. He scrunched his eyes shut, hugging his sister's dead body to him as he just screamed. He screamed out her name and also every curse he could think of. He also screamed out damnation to god and any other spiritual entity that had decided to be extra cruel and take away the one thing he cared for above everything else, even his dear guns or his banks/money. His world was gone, laying limp and slowly growing cold in his arms. He just screamed and screamed until his throat was raw. "Lily… Im so sorry… Oh god Lily im so sorry. Im so sorry I let this happen to you. I-if I could take it all back… I would. I would make sure you'd never get hurt again, I would make sure you were happy and free to do what you wish. God lily all I want is just…one more chance." He whispered, sobbing as everything went black.

"**Lily**!" Vash screamed as he suddenly shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat and tears coursing down his cheeks. He just sat there shaking, eyes wide and frantic as he gripped his sheets in his hands. "A-a dream… I-it..It was all… it was all just a drea-" "Big bruder? Are you all right? I heard you scream down the hall." A quiet voice said and Vash's head whipped to her direction and he scrambled from his bed, rushing over and nearly knocking his sister over with the sheer force of the tight hug he pulled her into. "B-big bruder?" Lily said startled, cheeks turning a slight shade of red as she automatically wrapped her arms around her brother, trying to comfort him. "Just a dream…thank god." He whispered and Lily blinked, confused as he slowly pulled away. He rubbed his eyes, drying them as he forced himself to calm down. "Just a dream. "He repeated to himself, smiling down at his dear sister. "Go back to bed Lily, im fine now." He said and Lily nodded, a bit unsure but she still listened to her big brother. "All right Big Bruder. Sleep...sleep well." She said, turning and walking back down the hall to her own room.

Vash smile fell once she was out of sight as he grabbed his jacket and his favorite rifle, heading out the back door. He was going to shoot that horrible nightmare out of his head. No no he wasn't actually going to shoot himself in the head, he was going to shoot random targets in his personal firing range to get the memory of that horrible, soul chilling nightmare out of his head.


End file.
